


Six Pomegranate Seeds

by BashJackie



Series: Delirious [6]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Idia doesn’t get Kidnapped or try to kill himself don’t worry, M/M, Suicide mention, Virtual Sex, kidnapping mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashJackie/pseuds/BashJackie
Summary: Ignihyde had a reputation for being anti-social, or in harsher words, cowardly and reclusive. Hearsay of droopy eyes, hunched backs, dark eye circles- Idia wouldn’t say that they were particularly untrue. These stereotypes defined them, and further pushed them back into their inner circle of people they could actually trust. Nobody wanted to step out of their comfort zone, especially if what laid outside said comfort zone was bullying or troublesome social navigation.Idia ‘cursed family’ Shroud knew this sentiment better than any other person. As his dormitory mates had to deal with such stigmas against them, he had decided to take it upon himself to comfort and care for his fellow students. He was a responsible dormitory head, contrary to popular belief- And he took the role seriously enough to ensure every single person could find their own place inside the gloomy dormitory. He could not promise them a good life, but he could at least provide a brief respite in the horrible school. Nobody in the dormitory cared how the other, more privileged, houses ran their systems. In Ignihyde, things were so much different from the outside world, just like the boundless world of the internet.
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Ignihyde, Idia Shroud/Yuu
Series: Delirious [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Six Pomegranate Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> KEK I WRITTEN THIS HALF ASLEEP AND DELIRIOUS PLEASE EXCUSE MY SHITTY ENGLISH
> 
> I went too much into backstory as per usual. This time it’s not even about Idia, just the Shrouds in general lmao
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy this shitshow! Please remember to sleep before you write HAHA
> 
> THIS FIC WAS WRITTEN BEFORE CHAPTER 5

Ignihyde had a reputation for being anti-social, or in harsher words, cowardly and reclusive. Hearsay of droopy eyes, hunched backs, dark eye circles- Idia wouldn’t say that they were particularly untrue. These stereotypes defined them, and further pushed them back into their inner circle of people they could actually trust. Nobody wanted to step out of their comfort zone, especially if what laid outside said comfort zone was bullying or troublesome social navigation. 

Idia ‘cursed family’ Shroud knew this sentiment better than any other person. As his dormitory mates had to deal with such stigmas against them, he had decided to take it upon himself to comfort and care for his fellow students. He was a responsible dormitory head, contrary to popular belief- And he took the role seriously enough to ensure every single person could find their own place inside the gloomy dormitory. He could not promise them a good life, but he could at least provide a brief respite in the horrible school. Nobody in the dormitory cared how the other, more privileged, houses ran their systems. In Ignihyde, things were so much different from the outside world, just like the boundless world of the internet.

Technology could be used in a multitude of ways, some more risqué than the others. One would be able to bond with a friend without physically meeting them thanks to video calls, and Idia had taken full advantage of that function. Every day, he’d send the Ignihyde students a password to log into a private chatroom, where they’d host a huge online party. If anyone outside were to witness this event, they would think it was an event from either Scarabia or Savanaclaw. Music would be blasted, people toasted with their friends behind their screens, chattering and arguing over which character was better or which game was nicer... It completely went against the very image of quiet, sad Ignihyde. While multiple events occured throughout the chaotic party, Idia would ignore them all and prepared himself for the main event.

By main event, it meant shutting off dearest Ortho, gathering whatever toy or whatnot he was going to use that day and switching on the camera- letting the entire dormitory of god knows how many students watch him touch himself before following suit. There was only so much pornography could do for someone who wanted to de-stress. Everyone looked forward to these parties, being able to watch their dormitory head during his most intimate affairs. Surrounded by brothers they knew they could trust, they’d bond and marvel at the beauty that presented himself before them. Ironic, as Idia was usually so vehement with letting anyone see him in person, yet he shamelessly allowed the world into his most private moments. His world, at least, as non Ignihyde students did not have the pleasures of enjoying such devious experiences.

If anyone outside was aware of their internet sex parties, they wouldn’t be aware of another service Idia was willing to offer. During some special parties, another would join him onscreen. The audience would watch, rapt with attention as a stranger took their writhing and moaning leader. The stranger would have his face outside the range of the camera, allowing viewers to picture themselves in the moment. It was a mystery to some on how the selection process was carried out, especially for the freshmen. Most would assume it was a random pick, but it couldn’t be farther from the truth. Although he knew he was widely feared, and therefore shunned, by many due to his accursed family name- Idia also knew how much his dormitory loved his body, and he was more than happy to provide for those who sought physical interactions with him. The procedure was extremely simple, and required nothing but a sound mind and a simple fruit. 

The encounters were almost all the same, starting with a knock on his door and a student who patiently waited behind it- pomegranate in hand. After he verified the stranger as a person of his dormitory, Idia would ensure his little brother was either busy or shut off before he permitted entrance into his private chambers. Once the student was inside, the noble would eat six of the symbolic fruit’s seeds- A sign of consent for the student to do anything to him. For half of the day, his chosen partner could choose to use him as they pleased- With most deciding to stream their experiences via the online party. From tender kisses and praises to violent whippings and abuse, Idia would accept anything and everything thrown at him. He would often think of how others perceived him, and decided to let the world gawk at him, and see how wrong they were- before a stranger’s mouth would banish all thoughts from his mind. 

Those who partook in the depraved activity knew the implications behind it. Every living soul from the Isle of Lamentation knew the importance of the pomegranate fruit to the Shroud family. A simple fruit, which was so very small and so very beautiful, was what bound Idia’s ancestor, Madam Shroud, to the disturbed family. According to the rumours floating about, Madam Shroud was once a happy woman. She was beautiful, vibrant and full of life, just like the fruit that damned her to her unhappy fate with a husband she didn’t love. Having been forcibly taken from her home, Madam Shroud became thin and feeble- depressed as she wailed day and night for her mother. After days of mourning, she had made the grave mistake to succumb to hunger. Having ate six sinful seeds of a pomegranate her captor had given her, she was already bound to the isle by ancient magic before her mother could return her home. The world had then proclaimed that she began to love the man who imprisoned her, and even her very own mother had given up in trying to rescue her. They could justify their pathetic selves by claiming to have considered Madam Shroud’s feelings, but Idia could guess the story had been simply spun out of convenience- They just didn’t want to save her and risk angering a noble of the Isle of Lamentation.

Before she had taken her own life, Madam Shroud had cursed the family with her dying breath. Magic as powerful as the one which bound her to her unhappiness, she cursed that a Shroud would meet a grisly fate every six years. True to her curse, horrible tragedies had begun to occur every six years without fail- With the most recent case being the death of young Ortho Shroud. 

Ignihyde was founded upon the diligence of the King of the Underworld, and said diligence had driven Idia down his pursuit of the magics of technology. Ortho was now back, at least a replacement of him, and was enjoying the childhood he had missed out for so long. Idia didn’t regret delving into the IT world, having found himself more and more fascinated by the virtual reality one could live in. It allowed him to connect with new people who lived across Twisted Wonderland- People like him, who sought to escape their own world and its cruel games. 

Every step he took had led him to where he was now, and every time a stranger presented to him a ripe pomegranate, Idia would wonder if he hated Madam Shroud for damning him and his family. 

And every time he swallowed back the six seeds, he would decide he felt more fondness than hate for her in the end. 

......

......

......

The encounters were almost all the same, starting with a knock on his door and a student who patiently waited behind it- pomegranate in hand. This time, the stranger wasn’t a student of the dormitory, but Idia allowed his presence nonetheless. He would ensure his little brother was either busy or shut off before he permitted entrance into his private chambers. Once Yuu was inside, Idia would eat six of the symbolic fruit’s seeds- A sign of consent for the prefect to do anything to him. For half of the day, Yuu could choose to use him as he pleased- With most occasions being to stream his experiences via the online party. From tender kisses and praises to violent whippings and abuse, Idia would accept anything and everything thrown to him. He would often think of how others perceived him, and decided to let the world gawk at him, and see how wrong they were- before Yuu’s mouth would banish all thoughts from his mind.


End file.
